


Parabellum

by ririsasy



Category: John Wick (Movies), John Wick (Movies) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actors, Bromance, Drinking, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Romantic Fluff, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ririsasy/pseuds/ririsasy
Summary: Chad Stahelski is anxious about shooting the sequence in which Keanu has to ride a horse because it's too risky even though they have rehearsed it so many time, he couldn't rest, and Keanu trying to find away to help his director sleep.





	Parabellum

"You are still here?" Keanu arrived at the set they have assembled for tomorrow shoot, he had back to his hotel earlier and forgot his phone on the set and see his director still sitting on his director chair staring at the scripts, all crew had left because it's pass midnight.

"You are back, you should rest, we have a hard day tomorrow, didn't want my lead guy to get knock out just from the first blow just because of lack of sleep" Chad says as he rubs his temple, smiling weakly at his friend.

Keanu approaches the man who resumes back to staring at the scripts and sit beside him, dragging his own chair with Keanu reeves written behind it.

"And you think we won't need our director to be in full performance as well, what are you dwelling on about? Aren't we agree about the horse riding chase shoot tomorrow already?" Keanu takes a peak at the page Chad currently staring at.

"It's too risky, I am still doubtful and trying to figure out the safest way to do the scene" Chad raises his head to look at Keanu's eyes and lower it fast, couldn't look at him when he knows what he will do to him, put him in danger.

It's not the first time people get fatal injury from difficult action sequence and some even unfortunately die on set.

"We have rehearsed it for months chad, it's going to be okay"

"I know, but I am still worried, you are my lead guy and you are so stubborn, If you just let some scene to be shoot with stunt double maybe my mind will be at peace" Chad argues about what actually bothering him.

"But you said it will not look that authentic, I told you that I will not force myself, we do the first take and see how it goes tomorrow and if it's not working. We can always rearrange everything. come on, stop dwelling about it for now, get back to the hotel with me, you need to rest, man" Keanu squeezes Chad's shoulder lightly. Trying to convince the guy who always give his best, he is the first person who arrived on set.

"No, it's fine, go ahead, I will catch up" Chad smiles reassuringly at his concern companion, he doesn't want him to be worried about him but he just need more time to think.

He lean down to take the coffee on the table and it's turn cold already, he makes a face when he drinks the cold coffee. Keanu observes him closely.

"Come on, rest. If you didn't want to get back to the hotel just yet, what about if we went to the bar instead, probably one or two drink so your mind can be at ease and you can fall asleep" Keanu tugs on his shoulder lightly, trying to persuade him, he doesn't has a heart to leave him behind alone.

Chad looks at his cold coffee and then at the grown up man who attempt to do the puppies eyes at him, it makes Chad shy to be treated that way but Keanu tends to act so childish around him, he doesn't know why.

"Alright then, let me get my jacket" Chad finally said in defeat, gathering all his belongings and rush to the other side of the room to take his jacket.

They went to the nice bar, not far from the hotel, it's crowded enough but the people inside are busy with their activities, they barely give Keanu and his director a second glance.

They order two beers, Alcohol concentration is light enough not to make them intoxicated, Keanu drink less because he is the one who drives.

Chad finally can loosen up a bit about the stress in his mind and start babbling all his worry to Keanu, the one keanu already all too well about, he keep reassures him that everything is going to be alright.

It's quite late when they get back to the hotel and chad is deep in his slumber at the passenger seat, Keanu stares at his handsome face adoringly, he looks so peaceful that almost make Keanu decides to just stay in the car till the morning come.

But he knows better that a good stretching sleep on a soft bed will be much better rather than curl up on the car seat.

"Chad, wake up, we have arrived" he shoots his shoulder lightly and the sleeping man open his eyes lazily, groggy with sleep.

"Hm, yeah" He answered shortly and get out of the car following Keanu.

They sleep at the top same floor, Chad had drank more than he planned to. He falls back asleep on his feet, leaning to the mirror wall of the lift as it ascends to their respective floor.

The door open and Chad keep closing his eyes, Keanu tugs on his arms lightly, the director looks at up confuse for a second, doesn't really know where he is.

He looks around and smiles weakly as Keanu keep holding his hand and escorting him to exit the lift.

They are about to part way but Keanu decides otherwise, Chad seems like he is beyond tired and also a little bit drunk, he helps Chad to get back to his room first he thought, making sure that his director sleep on the bed properly instead of curling up on the sofa, after all the trouble he went to make this man want to get rest, he reason he should just go all the way.

Just as he thought, as soon as Keanu open the door for him, he flops on his bed and sleep with his jacket and shoes on.

Keanu shakes his head and kneels beside the bed, taking of the shoes one by one and struggling a little to take the jacket off, he almost fall right on top of his friend before he caught himself.

He arranges Chad sleeping form to sleep more comfortable on the pile of pillow, pulling the blanket over his chest, standing for awhile at his bedside, staring at his handsome face, thinking about how much he adores this man.

He takes one final look before turning off the light and exit his bedroom to get back to his own, he wishes he could stay and hold him for the night but they are not in that kind of relationship, this is more than enough already, to be close with someone he admires, someone he respect, the person that makes him think that the world is such a good place to live in.

**Author's Note:**

> If you stumble into this story and like it, leave a comment and kudos please.
> 
> Also you can watch cute video that inspired me to write this fic [Here](https://youtu.be/3Abrr5fXm0A)


End file.
